My Husband?
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: My happiest day never came, as I was taken by someone else, our enemy. I never felt so safe, even with him.


**Ok, for those that know my work, this is a first: A NaraKag pairing! Well, I got the idea from a friend. Maria, if you're reading this, here's the story! 8D Anyways, I own nothing. Please be gentle with the reviews. D=**

**Ok! ON TO THE MAGIC!**

One beautiful day in my wonderful life turned into one that would forever change my world and said life. The last thing I recall is hanging around with my fiancé, InuYasha, the next thing I know is I'm tied up and seeing this guy claim to be my long-lost husband. HUSBAND? I was very confused. It started out like any other day…

I walked out of the hut I shared with my best friend Sango and her family. Yes, I was crazy, but it worked. Sango was willing to keep me at her place until I was married. My ebony locks always stayed loose, because that's the way I loved it and another reason was a certain man in my life loved it loose. Speaking… I was engaged to be married and mated to a certain half-demon I met only three years ago. That made me sigh happily. That day was just like today, and every other day

***Three years ago***

I was dragged 500 years into the past, thus sealing my destiny here. I, at first, thought my family was playing a trick… But when I rushed to the Sacred Tree, I saw this… Boy… Pinned to the tree. I decided to play with these two triangular things atop his long silver mane. The next thing I know, arrows were shooting at me. ARROWS! What was going on? Well, anyways, after finding out that I was a reincarnation of this Kikyou lady, I was then forced to release the boy, who I found out his name was Inuyasha, from the seal. He managed to kill the demoness that pulled me into this strange place in the beginning. He tried to kill me many times before Kaede, this old priestess who was the Kikyou lady's sister, put beads that would bind him to me with one word. 'SIT'. That's how we began.

***End Flashback***

And so, that was how I met Inuyasha, the man I am happily engaged to. Along the way, we met friends that would help us in our quest.

Tugging at my kimono, I walked into the village. My school uniform? Oh, that I burned and began wearing kimonos. The satin felt good on my skin. I chose out a red kimono with yellow flowers decorating all the way to the skirt. The one thing that stood out was the obi, which was a blue with a purple fur on the top. I always like red, which happened to match Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat. My chocolate orbs seemed at peace now that I was here.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he managed to find me from his tree near the shrine in the village. Ever since he proposed, he never left my side. Not that I mind. "So, where you off to?" He asked and I swore I fell even more in love with him.

"I have to head to Mt. Kinomi. It's a scared mountain.. All are.. But, now I can finally use all my spiritual powers without limits. You should stay here and protect the village." I told him, smiling and shifting my bow to my left hand while I reached up and rubbed his ear like I always did.

Inuyasha looked like he was torn between his duty to protect me and the job of protecting our village. After a while, he nodded and gave me a goodbye kiss before heading off to see our friends Sango and Miroku.

I took a deep breath and headed my own way to Mt. Kinomi. I didn't want to tell Inuyasha, but I was told someone wanted to see me near the mountain. I wasn't sure when, but, sometime during my travels, I was attacked by demons and the force of one attacked caused me to hit my head, making the world around me go black.

When I woke up, I was tied up on a futon like the one Inuyasha and I would one day share: a wedding bed. I looked to my left and felt an all to familiar aura. "Naraku.. What do you want?" I asked, keeping calm like I always did whenever faced with Naraku. The thing is, Naraku was dead. Or so we thought. Yet, here he was.

"Kagome, my love. I've waited here for you. Now I can take my husbandly rights from my wife." His voice was somewhat warmer than the last time. When he moved, I noticed I wasn't wearing anything. "Your clothes, my dear, were in tatters when I found you.." He whispered against my cheek, causing me to jump. "No need to be frightened, wife."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not your wife, Naraku. I am engaged to Inuyasha. We are going to be mates!" I immediately stated. It was all true, but the feel of his breath made me feel on fire, unlike how I felt when I was carried by Inuyasha. I never had a husband, and here was Naraku claiming to be my husband? This seemed strange.

"You are? Then why are you here alone?" His hands, which I noticed, were around the same size as Inuyasha's. Those hands held my hip and my neck as he took my mouth with his. I froze, wondering what was going on. He began rubbing my neck and hip, the motion sending my head into a spin and suddenly I was returning the kiss with fevor. When I was returning the kiss, his hands went around me, untying the ropes binding me.

Freed, my hands did something I never thought they'd do. Instead of pushing him away, they pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck while the fingers found out that he was as naked as I was. Apparently my body knew it belonged to him. His body was different from Inuyasha's. I would know from hugging Inuyasha many times. Naraku's was built slightly bigger than Inuyasha's.

When he noticed my body relax, he slowly made my body begin to climb to an unknown destination. His skilled fingers on my breasts was just the beginning. Those strong fingers, that had killed Kikyou lady, were gentle on my skin, setting it ablaze. I arched like a cat into the touch, a strange sound filling my ears. He seemed to understand and moved to my woman's core and circled around the little nub that made me flex like my bow into his hands. I mentally wasn't there, instead I was in this weird place.

My temperature surely was rising, but only in the place he was touching. I felt him return his mouth to mine, unaware it had even moved. Meanwhile, my body was responding to each touch, each caress. There was pressure inside my stomach that was building. During the whole thing, my eyes had managed to stay open with my question in my eyes: what was happening?. Before he could answer, my body flexed and froze as I felt the warmth leave my body in a flood. I collapsed and was panting, trying to one: catch my breath and two: figure out what just happened. I never knew I had never heard an answer until he spoke. This time, it was slightly gruff.

"You responded well, my love… That was your first orgasm, wasn't it?" he asked softly, smiling a little.

I turned my head away and nodded shyly. I've never been with anyone like this before. And now I have to give my virginity to my 'husband'? That word felt odd in my head. Yet, it was becoming my life, this guy who had caused so much pain to others. While I was thinking, he positioned himself at my entrance, snapping me back into reality with one thrust. My nails dug into him as I flinched and cried out, feeling like I was getting torn apart from the insides. He was huge! Bigger than Inuyasha, that's for sure. I 'accidently' saw Inuyasha naked. But Naraku.. Whoa.. He was huge.

Naraku froze instantly. "You.. You were a virgin?" He sounded like he was dead inside, nothing like what he was before. What did he expect? Inuyasha to throw himself on me like a ravaged dog? No. Inuyasha knew I was a virgin.

I could only nod, as I felt warmth trickle down my chin, noticing I had bit my lip too hard. Only once he felt my body relax did he begin moving slower. The pressure from my first orgasm returned. I couldn't help but arch up into him, panting. As I began returning his thrust with my own, I allowed myself to forget my engagement to Inuyasha and how he had loved me so much. This man making love to me was my life now. Before I could do anything, my body finally reached the long-awaited climax as I felt him grow inside me, climaxing aswell, the lifeforce needed to make children entering my body.

We both collapsed, him still inside me. I knew this is where I was supposed to be. Not by Inuyasha, but here. I managed to melt even his most hated enemy's heart into love.


End file.
